Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a photo-luminescent panel that improves light emission efficiency. Exemplary embodiments also relate to a method of manufacturing the display device.
Discussion of the Background
Photo-luminescent liquid crystal display (“PL-LCD”) devices are a type of liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device that commonly include a fluorescence pattern and an ultraviolet (“UV”) lamp in lieu of a color filter pattern and a fluorescent lamp used in conventional LCD devices. The PL-LCD device displays an image utilizing visible light that is generated when light is irradiated to a color conversion layer (“CCL”). The irradiated light has a relatively low wavelength range (such as UV light or blue light) and is emitted from a light source and controlled by a liquid crystal layer.
In a conventional LCD device, when light emitted from a backlight light source is transmitted through a red color filter R, a green color filter G, and a blue color filter B, the amount of light is decreased to a third of its original amount due to the respective color filters R, G, and B. In order to mitigate such an issue, the PL-LCD device employs a photo-excited member that may emit excited lights having different colors in lieu of the color filter.
However, when the excited light of the photo-excited member included in the color conversion layer is emitted through a substrate covering the color conversion layer or emitted in the air, a considerable amount of the excited light undergoes total internal reflection at boundary surfaces of layers forming the substrate or the like to be emitted downwards into the color conversion layer. Thus, about 10% of the light emitted from the backlight light source may be emitted externally. Therefore, the PL-LCD has diminished light emission efficiency compared to that of the conventional LCD device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.